Memories Flash Through My Mind Like Old Faded Photographs
by Rah.RaZorBlade
Summary: Derek goes to the Sub markets in search for the perfect sub. He finds Stiles and takes him home. How well will Stiles adjust to the new life, especially since he's 'Broken'. Dom/Sub
1. Chapter 1

***Squeals* So, I have a Teen Wolf jumper, it has 'Stilinski' written on the back, and I was wearing it shopping and a random girl came up to me saying she loved my jumper! It made me so happy! Thank you random girl!**

Stiles listened to all the foot steps walking around the close-to-empty barn. He kept his head down, it was frowned upon to look at a Dom who you weren't claimed to. You were punished for it.

He heard someone stop at his cage, the person's knees cracked as they knelt down.

Stiles' eyes shifted from one spot on the floor to another.

"Look at me, please." The voice said softly.

Stiles let out a low whimper, trying to shuffle back further to the back of the cage.

"You're alright, buddy. Look up." The voice spoke again.

Stiles closed his eyes and hesitantly looked up.

"Open your eyes."

Stiles opened his eyes and saw him. He was beautiful. Black hair, stubble, a leather jacket.

"My name's Derek." The Dom said.

"What's yours?"

When Stiles realised he was staring he quickly slammed his eyes shut and looked down.

'Please, let no one have seen me' he begged to himself.

"Umm excuse me..." The voice in front of him said, it was louder, more firm. He was talking to another Dom.

'Oh no, he tricked me, now I'm going to get punished!' He shook uncontrollably. His breath picked up and he could feel the panic starting to rise.

"You alright?" Derek asked the Sub.

Stiles nodded weakly.

"Hey! You!" Derek yelled.

"Get him out of there NOW."

The salesman came over slowly and unlocked the cage door, yanking Stiles by the arm.

Stiles tried to hold his breath. Hoping it'd stop so he wouldn't get in trouble. He didn't expect the Dom -Derek- to crouch in front of him and lift him up, so their faces were at the same height.

"You're alright, breath with me, buddy. Deep breath in. And out. In. And out." Derek coaxed.

When Stiles' heartbeat returned to normal, he tried to return to his cage, he was so exhausted.

But a pair of strong hands wouldn't let him go.

"Excuse me! I'll take him." Derek smiled widely.

Stiles slumped against the Dom's chest and fell asleep. Derek held in a laugh and picked him up bridal style.

"How much?" He asked.

"Just take him, I'll be glad just to get rid of this one. Took me 5 and a half months just to break him. He had an attitude when we first received him, kept running his mouth."

Derek frowned at the words 'break him' he knew Subs were meant to be... Well... Submissive, he just thought it was their nature, and in most cases, it probably was.

His grip tightened on the Sub and he quickly walked out, not wanted to hear another damn word that salesman was saying.

When he got back home he was greeted at the door by his uncle's Sub.

"Hey Isaac, how're you doin'? He asked.

He was answered by a wide grin from the pup and a good ol' 'great!'.

"What's that?!" Isaac's eyes lit up seeing the other Sub nestled in Derek's arms.

"He's my Sub. The salesman said his name is Stiles." Derek smiled.

Derek laid Stiles on the lounge. Isaac sniffed the other boy's face.

"He's human?!" He frowned.

Derek nodded. Sitting in the arm chair in the corner of the room.

Isaac moved Stiles over lightly and curled up beside him. Falling asleep with a smile on his face.

Stiles woke up, feeling the presence of another Sub gave him comfort. He snuggled tighter into the warm body. Hearing a giggle he stopped.

'Subs at the home don't giggle'. He frowned.

He opened his eyes. He defiantly wasn't at the home! He turned to the other Sub. A young boy, who looked his age.

"Hi! I'm Isaac!" Isaac said enthusiastically, causing Stiles to flinched.

"Isaac! Inside voice, please." A voice said from across the room.

"Yes sir." Isaac frowned.

Stiles looked over where the voice came from, seeing an older Dom and the same Dom he seen earlier today.

Stiles whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked, frowning.

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek. Was he aloud to talk? Would he get punished? Would he get killed?

Stiles hesitantly moved his head to the crook of Isaac's neck. He needed the comfort.

Isaac wrapped his arms around the other boy.

"You're alright, Derek will take good care of you, I promise."

Stiles nodded. Standing up, and walked over to the Dom, kneeling in front of him.

Derek turned to him and smiled.

"Hello, sleepy head. How're you feeling?" He asked, stroking the Sub's face.

"Would you like a bath?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded, not wanting to say no, in fear of punishment.

"Isaac can you please run a bath for Stiles." Derek asked.

Isaac nodded and stood up, walking over to the others and outstretched his hand for the human to take.

Stiles' eyes flickered to Derek, who nodded, before taking Isaac's hand.

When they both left the room peter sighed.

"He's pretty broken, Derek."

Derek glared at his uncle, knowing what he was hinting at.

"Yeah? And Isaac was in far worse condition when you first got him." Derek huffed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh! I didn't expect to get so many followers! Thank you! And I am defiantly continuing this!**

Isaac ran his hand under the running tap, until he found the perfect temperature.

"Uh-huh! There we are. Now..." He helped take off Stiles' clothes.

A Sub naked in front of another Sub, was nothing. That's how they 'trained' or 'practiced'. Sexuality wasn't an option either, you practiced on both male AND female.

Being naked in front of a Dom was the problem, you could NEVER be naked in front of a Dom unless you belonged to them.

Stiles stood in the middle of the bathroom. Until Isaac helped him into the bath.

Isaac grabbed the face washer and soap and started washing Stiles' body.

"You're filthy." Isaac laughed.

Stiles nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you? Derek won't mind if you spoke. He'd actually be pretty happy." Isaac sighed.

"He will?" Stiles said, his voice hoarse from the lack of speech.

Isaac smiled and kissed the human on the forehead.

The boys spoke until the bath water was black and soapy. And there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Isaac answered.

"You boys okay, you've been in there quite a while?" Came Derek's voice.

"Yeah, we're okay." Isaac answered back with a smile.

He helped Stiles get dressed in some of his own clothes. They were a little big, but at lease he had clean clothes to wear.

"Come on. Would you like to help me cook dinner?" Isaac asked.

Stiles nodded.

They left the bathroom and made their way to the kitchen.

They started cooking, Stiles getting what ever Isaac asked for.

When dinner was ready, the two Dom's sat at the table. Isaac put a plate in front of his master and put the other plate at the seat next to Peter's.

Stiles walked over to Derek, setting one of the plates down. He then knelt down on the ground near Derek' feet.

Derek raised his eyebrow at his uncle and put a hand on Stiles' head.

"Come sit up here with me." He said patting the chair next to him.

Stiles hesitantly moved to the seat. Derek gave him a smile and started eating.

He turned towards Derek who looked confused.

Derek turned to Isaac, hopefully as a Sub, he'd know what Stiles wanted.

"He needs verbal permission to eat." Isaac frowned, turning away.

Derek turned to Stiles and stroked his check.

"Eat whatever and whenever you need to. You don't need to ask me if it's okay." Derek gave a reassuring smile.

Stiles nodded and began to eat. He swallowed his food and turned to Derek.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

Derek's eyes widened, then softened.

"You're welcome."

After dinner Stiles spoke to Isaac a while, warming up to him. Until peter entered the room.

"It's time for bed, Isaac, say goodnight." He smiled.

Isaac groaned.

"Yes, Sir. Good night, Stiles." He gave Stiles a hug. Stiles stood up when Isaac did, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked.

"IWannaSleepWithYou." The human mumbled.

Isaac sighed.

"I know you do, but I've got to sleep with my Master, just like you do."

Stiles shook his head.

"I don't want to." He blinked his tears away.

"I know, but you'll get used to it, I promise." He said, kissing Stiles goodnight.

Stiles was left in the room. He whimpered, kneeling down on the ground.

Derek walked into the room.

"There you are! Ready for bed?" He asked.

Stiles nodded and hesitantly got up off the floor.

He followed Derek, his head was down. He nearly ran into Derek's heels when he stopped abruptly.

Stiles whimpered, causing Derek to turn around and look at him.

"You alright?" Derek asked.

"Yes sir." Stiles mumbled.

Derek walked into the room and showed Stiles around.

"You'll get half of the wardrobe when we buy you some clothes tomorrow."Derek said with a yawn.

"Thank you, sir." Stiles twitched in the middle of the room.

"C'mon, jump on the bed." Derek said.

Stiles scampered to the bed with excitement.

'A real bed!' He thought, snuggling deep into the bed.

Derek smirked and wrapped his hands around the young boy who stiffened at the touch.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." The wolf sighed.

Stiles snuggled closer to his Master and purred contently.

"Goodnight, Sir."

"Goodnight, Stiles."


	3. Chapter 3

**Should have warned everyone about how half the characters are OOC. Especially Isaac who's probably too excited and happy for most people's taste, but I think it's cute!**

The next morning, Stiles woke up by a happy voice In his face.

"Stiles! C'mon, wake up!" The voice said.

Stiles groaned and opened his eyes. A smile spread over his lips when he saw the other Sub.

"Mornin' Isaac." He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Derek wanted me to wake you up, it's nearly time for breakfast."

Isaac leapt over the other side of Stiles' body and laid down.

It made him think of when he first was claimed by peter. The first person he trusted was Derek, so he used to always sleep in Derek's bed when he was scared. The memory made Isaac smile.

Unlike Stiles, he didn't have another Sub to keep him company.

"Isaac, did you even wake him-" Derek walked in the room and spotted them both in the bed.

Derek grinned.  
"C'mon, it's time for breakfast, then we're going shopping to get you new stuff."

Isaac's ears picked it. He was about to ask if he could come, when Derek answered for him.

"Yes, Isaac, you can come. But ONLY if you go ask peter." Derek tried to hold back his smile as Isaac quickly scampered out of the bedroom door, running down the hallway to the kitchen.

Derek let out a low chuckle and walked over to his wardrobe.

"I don't think any of my clothes are going to fit you, but you can put these on." He said, handing the young Sub some clothes.

Stiles took them, bowing slightly.

"You don't have to do that. Just follow what Isaac does. That's what I expect you to act like." Derek stepped forward and bringing the young boy into a hug.

Stiles tensed up at first then relaxed, breathing in Derek's scent. A smile making it's way to his lips.

Derek chuckled and ran his fingers through Stiles' hair. He stepped back and towards the door.

"Well we'll be late for breakfast if we keep standing here. So get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs. Okay?" Derek said making sure the Sub was okay.

Stiles was about to say something but shut his mouth and nodded instead.

"Did you want to say something?" Derek asked, slightly worried.

Stiles breathed out.

"Can- can you please s-stay with me? Please sir?" He asked nervously. His hands were sweating and he felt knots in his stomach.

Derek walked back to Stiles and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Of course I can, Babe."

Stiles smiled and started to undress. Derek tried to avert his eyes but couldn't help but look, not in a perverted way.

Stiles was underweight, and bruises covered his back and chest. Derek turned away, not wanting to look. He felt his wolf trying to come out.

"What happened?" He asked, not looking up.

Stiles let out a whimper and quickly put the shirt on.  
"N-nothing, Sir." He mumbled.

Derek looked up with a frown.

"Don't lie. Just tell me the truth, please." He growled.

He didn't mean to scare Stiles but when the boy quickly dropped to his knees and scrambled over to Derek, Derek knew he had don't the wrong thing, saying it the wrong way.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Stiles whimpered, sniffling quietly.

Derek sighed and sat on the ground, in front of Stiles.  
"No. No, I'm not angry with you, Babe, I'm angry at who ever gave you those. How'd you get them?"

Stiles looked up to him Dom and mumbled.  
"When we don't listen or do something wrong we get punished for it."

"What'd you do that was wrong?" Derek asked.

"I-I w-wouldn't..." He didn't know what to say.

"Wouldn't... What?" Derek sighed.

"They make us do... Things, with other Subs and I wasn't feeling well so I..." He trailed off.

"Refused and got punished?" Derek finished.

Stiles nodded.  
"Yes, Sir."

Derek sighed again and stood up, helping Stiles to his feet as well.  
"Let's get some breakfast and go shopping, shall we?" He whispered, kissing the other boy on the forehead.

"Yes, Sir."


	4. Chapter 4

**WolfWarrior16, no this wasn't inspired by the house elves in Harry Potter, I've just always wanted to write a Dom/Sub fic. :)**

"Let's go in that shop!" Isaac yelled with excitement, trying to pull Derek and Stiles along.

Most people look down on Dom's who kept their Subs off leashes and who were incredibly enthusiastic while out in public. Derek snarled and growled at anyone who turned their way.

"Mind being less enthusiastic, please, Isaac. Or do you want the Sub-catcher to take you away?" Derek whispered to him.

Isaac rolled his eyes.

"No, Derek." He groaned.

Derek glared and elbowed him in the ribs when people started whispering.

"Uh, Sir! No, Sir." The young wolf corrected himself.

Because Peter wasn't around, Isaac had to pretend to be Derek's. Plus, if a police asked to see Isaac's papers it says 'Isaac Hale', and Derek's last name was Hale, so it wasn't really 'suspicious'. It wasn't illegal to have 2 Subs, but along with... MANY other things, it too, was frowned upon.

"Good boy." Derek said patting Isaac's head.

Stiles looked at the couple.

'Are they actually together? Did I miss something?' He thought to himself.

He let out a strong whimper causing both wolves to turn towards him.

Isaac pulled him closer.

"You alright?" He breathed into the boy's neck.

Stiles shivered at the sensation but nodded.

"Alright, Isaac, what shops does Peter usually take you to?" Derek asked quietly.

Isaac pointed to a small shop ahead of them.

Derek nodded and took one hand of each Sub. Isaac didn't mind the contact with another Dom.

Most Sub's hate it. They have only 1 Master and 1 Master only. Even looking in the direction of another Dom was punishment worthy.

Peter didn't mind tho, when he dies, Isaac was going into Derek's care. So why not get that bond going while their at it.

They looked around the shop. Isaac going one way, Derek going the other. Stiles stood near the door, not sure what he was suppose to do.

"Find anything you want?" Derek asked after making a circle around the shop.

Stiles shrugged. Isaac ran over to them with an armful of clothes.

"You have to try this on! And this! And this leather jacket would look HOT on you!" He looked to Derek who raised an eyebrow.

"I mean... handsome." Isaac corrected himself, earning Derek to shake his head.

Stiles was about to take the clothes from the slightly older Sub when Isaac shook his head and pushed him towards the change rooms, pushing Stiles in the small room first then entering afterwards.

"Here. I'll help." Isaac smiled.

Stiles smiled and nodded as Isaac picked up a shirt.

"Arms up." Isaac ordered, slipping a shirt over his head. Isaac tapped his chin then grinned, picking up a red and white checkered shirt and put that on him too.

Isaac raised his eyebrows in 'awe'.

"Stay here." He smiled.

He left the room and looked to Derek.

"May I present to you, the new... Stiles Hale!" He grinned opening the door.

Derek's eyes widened when he saw his Sub in the change rooms looking... Hot... Sexy...

"You look amazing." He smiled. Stepping closer to the two.

After getting that stuff and going to a few other shops, it was time for lunch. Sitting down at the table when someone sat beside Derek, causing Stiles to jump in surprise.

"Watch it! You scared my new Sub!" Derek snapped.

The other boy rolled his eyes.

"It's good to see you too, Der. Who's this?" He nodded to Stiles.

"Oh, this is Stiles. Stiles, this is my good friend Jackson, with his Sub Danny and... Where's Scott?" Derek asked curiously.

"Being a shithead. I asked him to do something and he kept back chatting, also he nearly put Danny's life in danger the other day. So he's at home cleaning the whole house." Jackson shook his head, looking to his WELL BEHAVED Sub who was sitting extremely close to Isaac. Isaac was practically sitting in his lap.

"Danny, this is Stiles. He's Derek's new claim. Handsome, isn't he?" Isaac smiled fondly.

Danny nodded.

"Very handsome. Seems jumpy tho?bad life?" He asked, suddenly sad for the other Sub.

Isaac frowned and nodded.

"Yeah."

Stiles looked to the 4 people around him, they were ALL talking about him. He hated being the centre of attention.

He felt the panic rise in his chest. He quickly hid his face into Derek's side.

"You're alright, you need to calm down, what's wrong?" Derek frowned.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I tried to stop it." Stiles panicked more.

"Stop what? The panic attack?" He ran his fingers through the Human's hair. Receiving a nod he sighed.

"You don't need to apologise for that. Just calm down, please." Derek kissed Stiles on the lips.

His breathing was back to normal and he turned to Isaac who was now at his side holding his hand.

Stiles barried his nose into Isaac's neck.

"Dere-Sir, I think we should go now." He said pointing to Stiles.

Derek agreed. Telling Jackson he and BOTH of his Sub's were invited to come over that night for dinner.

"Cya tonight, then." Jackson nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

"They're here!" Isaac yelled running to the door.

"Inside voice, Isaac! And walk don't run!" Peter growled.

Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir." He groaned.

He opened the door, getting tackled by a dark haired wolf.

"Scott! You're here!" He grinned, burring his nose into the hair of the other Sub, licking at it a few times.

"Scott! Be sensible!" Jackson snapped.

"Yes sir." Scott frowned.

They made their way to the lounge room. Stiles had his head resting on Derek's knee. Derek scratched at his scalp.

Scott froze in the door way.

"Whose that?" He asked, with slight venom in his voice.

Derek glared at the boy. Making Scott look to the ground in submission.

"Say that again, and I'll rip your throat out." He flashed his eyes to the smart-ass Sub. Jackson shook his head and slapped his Sub in the back of the head.

"You're getting punished tonight." He growled.

"Sorry, Sir." Scott whimpered, walking over to Danny and Isaac who were sitting next to Stiles on the floor.

"Want to start dinner, please. Us Doms have things to talk about." Derek ordered.

The 4 Subs nodded. Stiles was dragged along by Isaac who kept swinging their hands back and forth.

"Want to cook...honey mustard chicken?" Isaac asked.

Receiving a nod from both of Jackson's claims, and Stiles who was too occupied looking at the ground.

"So, who is he?" Scott asked, walking over to the sink to wash his hands.

"His name is Stiles. Derek claimed him." Isaac said, fluffing up Stiles' hair.

"He's human? You're human?" Scott turned to Stiles who nodded.

"But- I-I assumed Derek would have gotten himself a wolf?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A wolf? Why does everyone say 'human'? You're all human too, Right?" Stiles mumbled.

Isaac bit his lip. He didn't want to get in trouble for telling him something he wasn't suppose to say.

"No, of course not, we're-" Scott was cut off when Isaac shoved him.

"Of course we are, what else would we be. Right, Danny?" He turned to the other human who glared at him for dragging him into it too.

Danny nodded.

"Yeah." He sighed.

He too moved over to the sink, slapping Scott's bum as he passed. What? He's aloud to.

When dinner was cooked and the table was set, the Sub's called the Dom's into the dining room, setting the food down in front of them.

Stiles looked at everyone else eating then looked to Derek.

"You alright?" Derek asked taking a sip of water.

"Are you human?" Stiles asked straight out, making half of the people choke on their food.

"What makes you say that?" He frowned turning to Isaac who flicked his head in Scott's direction.

"Are you kidding me, Scott?!" Jackson snapped, fed up with this punk-ass brat.

Scott looked down.

"Sorry, Sir, I assumed his knew."

"Knew what?" Stiles asked. He grew anxious. What were these people hiding?!

Derek closed his eyes and re-opened them back up, showing Stiles his blood-red eyes. Slowly opening his mouth to show off his long fangs.

Stiles gasped and stood straight up. Turning to everyone else who did the same, except Danny.

Stiles stepped backwards and ran out of the dining room.

"I'm sorry, Derek, I honesty thought he knew." Scott sniffled. Making his fangs disappear. He felt Danny's strong arms wrap around him and kiss him on the cheek.

Jackson sighed.

"I'm sorry, Derek. I'll take them home-" he started to stand up.

"No, he was going to find out soon or later, and with the full moon in a couple of days he probably would have found out then anyway. Now, Just please enjoy the meal our Subs made." Derek continued to eat.

He's heard Scott still sniffling and whimpering from across the table. Mumbling his words of apology.

"Just eat, please Scott." Jackson said, putting his hand over top of Scott's.

Scott nodded and picked up his fork. Danny kept a strong grip on his hand as they both ate.

After dinner everyone sat at the table talking. The Subs to each other and peter and Jackson to each other.

Derek just sat quietly listening to the conversations around him.

He stood up and looked to Jackson.

"Thank you for coming to our house for dinner, if you'd excuse me, I have to talk to Stiles." He nodded and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles was huddled on the floor at the end of the bed crying when Derek found him. Upon seeing the Dom he quickly shrunk back.

"P-please don't kill me, Sir, I'm sorry, I-I won't tell anyone, I promise." He begged lowering his body to the floor as low as he could.

Derek walked softly over to the human to help him up, sitting them both on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you. I just didn't know when." Derek soothed the boy, petting his head.

Stiles relaxed into the touch, he was scared, terrified even, but his submissive side wanted the touch of his Dom.

Derek chuckled and pulled Stiles against his chest.

"There's a lot I have to tell you, so if you could listen to what I say, I'd appreciate that."

When he got a confirming nod, he continued. Telling Stiles all about his family - a bunch of werewolves. How every full moon was hard for them to control their wolves, how the only thing that could kill them was wolfsbane, but most of all, that no matter how much he looses control, he will NEVER hurt Stiles. And that was a promise he intended to keep.

Stiles nodded.

"Do you understand all that?" Derek asked.

"Yes, Sir." Stiles replied.

"Good boy." Derek smiled, kissing Stiles, waiting for Stiles to kiss back. Eventually he did.

Derek pulled back.

"Would you like a bath or shower?" He asked standing up to stretch.

"Yes please, Sir." Stiles stretched a little bit and stiffened a yawn.

Derek nodded.

"Would you like me to get Isaac?"

Stiles pause for a second and nodded.

"Yes please, Sir." He said.

Derek shook his head.

"You don't need to keep calling me 'Sir', just call me Derek." He said just about to walk out the door before turning back around.

"Oh, and Stiles? Tomorrow I'll like to talk to you about the rules." He said before finally walking out the door.

* * *

The next morning they sat at the dining table. Derek held a few sheets of paper in his hands, about to go through the rules.

"All you need to do is follow these rules, okay? There aren't many. Ready to start?" He asked.

Receiving a confirming nod from his Human.

Derek sighed.

"Rule 1: Your safety will always be number 1, both physically and emotionally.

Rule 2: When we're at home, you can call me Derek, but out in public you will have to call me Sir.

Rule 3: I will never punish you by ignoring your affection.

Rule 4: When we have people over (except Jackson and his Subs's) you will always be at my feet and will only talk when spoken to.

Rule 5: We will never go to bed arguing.

Rule 6: I will always accept and respect your use of the safe word.

Rule: 7: I will NEVER push you into something you don't want to do.

Rule 8: If you're ever feeling upset, depressed, stressed, anything like that, I want you to be able to tell me. I need to know you trust me.

Rule 9: I need to buy you a collar, and when I do, you will always wear it in public.

Rule 10: I'll always admit when I'm wrong.

And Rule 11: I want you to study the Sub books with Isaac everyday. It'll help you learn about what to expect as a claimed Sub.

If you need help with it, you can either talk to me or talk to Isaac."

Stiles nodded. Taking in all the information.

When they were done, he turned to Stiles who looked like his head was about to explode.

"Did you get all that?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded

"Yes, Derek. B-but w-what about... Umm... S-sexual thing?" He asked, blushing.

Derek sighed putting the papers down.

"Do you know about the sexual rules, Stiles?" Derek hummed.

Stiles nodded.

"Yes, some of it. I know we were suppose to have sex on our first night together as a bonding. But we didn't."

Derek nodded.

"And do you know why we didn't?" He asked.

Stiles shook his head.

"No, Derek."

"Because I'm trying to give you space. I know how hard it must've been in the home, Isaac was just like you when he got here. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do. Do you understand?" Derek asked, brushing Stiles' hair away from his forehead.

Stiles smiled lightly, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Thank you, Derek." He stood up and kissed Derek on the lips.

Derek smiled into the kiss but kissed back. When they pulled apart Stiles blushed.

"Sorry, Sir. I don't know what came over me."

"Well I do. Do you trust me?" He asked.

Stiles nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, as a Sub, you are trying to please your Dom, and as a Sub, trusting their Dom is the biggest thing they can do."

Stiles nodded then paused.

"Isaac was broken too?" He frowned.

"Yep. But he got better, just like you're going too."

Stiles nodded.

"When do I start studying?" He asked.

Derek looked to the clock on the wall.

"Well we're finished here, so you can go to the study room, Isaac will help you."

"Okay, Derek." Stiles said, standing up.

"Uh, Derek, where's the study?" He asked.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, I should give you the grant tour first."

Derek showed Stiles where everything was, even the rooms he already knew, like the lounge room, the kitchen and their room."

They stopped outside of the study.

"And behind this door is the study. I ordered you the 'Submissive's guideline study book.' It's coming in the mail. It should arrive in a couple of days."

Stiles bowed with his head.

"Thank you, S-Derek."

"You're welcome." He said walking away.

Stiles turned the handle and walked into the room.

"Did you know, some Dom's abuse their Sub's and it's perfectly legal?!" Isaac studied the book without turning around.

Stiles shook his head.

"I didn't know that."

"It's ridiculous and cruel." The wolf growled.

"H-how did you start to trust Peter and Derek?" Stiles asked, sitting beside the wolf.

Isaac shrugged, turning to look at Stiles.

"I'm not sure. It took me a while, It was more of them convincing me they'll never hurt me. I cried nearly everyday, especially when I found out they were wolves." Isaac smiled sadly at the memory.

"So you weren't a werewolf?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

Isaac shook his head.

"No, I slipped in the bathroom and split my head open, and doctors don't care for Subs, so they refused to help. So Derek turned me."

"Derek? Why didn't Peter turn you?"

"Because he's a Beta, only an Alphas can give you the bite to turn you into a wolf, didn't Derek tell you that?" Isaac asked.

Stiles thought back to the night before when Derek was explaining things.

"...He may have mentioned... something."

The door to the study swung open and in popped Peter.

"I don't hear any studying going on in here."

Isaac smiled.

"Sorry sir."

"You alright?" Peter asked walking further into the room, giving Isaac a kiss.

"Yes, Sir. Stiles just asked me a question."

Peter nodded.

"Alright, well it's nearly lunch time so put your book down and come downstairs."

Both Subs nodded.

"See you soon then." Peter said walking out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are we doing today, Sir?" Stiles asked the next morning .

"It's Derek. And well, we need to get you microchipped, registered and immunised. And we need to buy you a collar, we forgot to get you one yesterday." Derek sighed.

Isaac looked at Stiles sympathetically, whimpering as he remembered the pain of the microchip getting embedded into his skin.

"Then I was thinking, because it's going to be a pretty rough day we could go out for lunch. Just you and I." Derek smiled sadly, thinking of all the pain and torment his Sub has to go through.

Stiles nodded, accepting what has to be done.

Just over an hour later, they sat in the waiting room at the local 'Sub registration centre.'

Stiles looked around at all the other Subs. Letting out a whimper when he saw what they were all like.

Dirty - unclean, sitting on the floor, all with a distant, depressed look in their eyes. All collared with leases, while he was clean, sitting on a chair. And didn't didn't have either a collar or leash on.

Derek turned to the Sub who whimpered.

"You alright, babe?" He asked, frowning.

Stiles looked into his Dom's eyes and nodded.

"You don't have to lie to me, what's wrong?" He asked, petting the boy's head.

"They're all sad." Stiles whined.

Derek put his hand on the boy's thigh to comfort him.

"Stiles Hale." A man said walking into the room.

Derek stood up and pulled the boy up with him.

"This way." The man said, leading the couple to a small room.

"Take off your shirt and sit on the bed." He ordered.

Stiles did as he was told looking to Derek for confidence.

"You're alright." He nodded with a smile.

The doctor pulled out a scalpel and a small device, that was the size of a thumb tack.

"This is going to hurt." The doctor said, not caring.

Stiles closed his eyes and squeezed Derek's hand.

"You're alright, babe." Derek tried to comfort the Sub who was whimpering and crying.

Derek watched the doctor cut along Stiles' collar bone and insert the microchip, put a patch over the cut and walked away. Another man come in moments later, he sat in the chair and pulled up a registration form on the computer.

"Okay, Dom Hale, I'm going to ask you these questions about the Sub and they need to be answered honestly." The doctor smiled.

They went through all the questions that needed to be asked.

'Name' - 'D.O.B' - 'Virgin?' - 'Where he was bought from' - 'Any family?' -

Any many more questions.

"Okay, that's all done, now! I just need to get the nurse, she will give you 3 injections and 1 that you need to swallow, she will explain what they are for and the side effects. Have a good day, Mr Hale's." He said, walking out the door.

"You alright?" Derek asked the sniffling boy.

Stiles nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

Derek rubbed the young Sub's back for comfort.

A while later a beautiful young nurse walked in with a bunch of needles.

"It won't take long." She reassured giving the Sub a big smile.

"See that wasn't so bad!" She laughed. Putting a patch over the needle pricks and led them to the reception desk.

After they got a beautiful collar, perfect for the young human, they went to a small cafe, hoping for a great lunch.

"What can I get you, Sir?" The waitress asked Derek, completely ignoring Stiles.

Derek cleared his throat.

"I believe my Sub has decided and I haven't." He raised his eyes rows at her.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but work policy says waitstaff can't talk to Subs. So if you'd like to order FOR him, that'd be helpful." He gave a snarky remark.

Derek glared at her. Showing of his red eyes. Stiles turned away.

"C'mon, Stiles, we're leaving." He said, pulling the human out of the cafe.

"It's alright, Sir." Stiles reassured, grabbing Derek's hand.

"Where do you want to try next, hopefully they've got better manners." Derek sighed.

Stiles but his lip.

"I would just like to go home, please, Sir."

Derek turned to him and frowned.

"You alright?" He stopped realising the other boy looked a little pale.

Stiles shook his head.

"I feel sick, Sir." He said, closing his eyes.

Derek nodded.

"Alright then, home it is."


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles slept for the rest of the afternoon. Derek sat by his side, stroking his sweaty hair. Hearing the young Sub whimper an whine was devastating.

Derek got up off the seat to go get a glass of water from the kitchen.

When he walked back into the room he saw Isaac curled up beside Stiles. His head on top of the human's.

"Isaac." Derek said to the other Sub.

"Yeah, Derek?" He whispered, not wanting to wake Stiles up.

"Do you mind looking after Stiles for a while?" Derek asked. "I'm going to go for a jog."

Isaac nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He said, closing his eyes.

"Thank you." He heard Derek say before he heard Derek give Stiles a kiss then kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks, buddy." Derek whispered.

Isaac fell asleep, waking up when he heard Stiles stirring.

"You okay?" Isaac asked, groggily from sleep.

Stiles shifted and buried his head into Isaac's collarbone.

"It hurts, 'sac." Stiles sobbed.

"Where's Derek?"

Isaac ran his fingers through Stiles' hair.

"I'll jut see if he's home yet, he went for a jog before. Stay here."

Isaac looked over the house before stepping into lounge room seeing Derek and Peter talking on the couch.

"You okay, Isaac?" Peter asked.

Isaac shook his head.

"Derek, Stiles is crying and he wants you." He mumbled sadly.

Derek frowned and stood up.

"Thanks, Isaac."

Derek entered the room and saw Stiles sobbing into his pillow.

Derek whimpered and crawled onto the bed.

"You alright, Babe?" He asked.

Stiles shook his head.

"My collar bone hurts, I have a headache and my tummy hurts." He said wiping his tears away.

"Here, I'll get Isaac to help you in the bath." Derek said but stopped when Stiles grabbed his wrist.

"No, Sir. I want you have a bath with me." He pleaded.

Derek held his breath but nodded.

Derek ran the bath, having the water at a decent temperature.

Derek helped Stiles take off his clothes, then took off his own. Jumping in the bathtub and pulling Stiles on too.

Stiles leant the back of his head against Derek's shoulder.

Derek stifled a moan when Stiles kept moving around to snuggle in deeper to the Dom.

Derek bit his lip kissing Stiles' neck.

Stiles turned his head in submission to let the wolf sniff at his neck.

"You're so gorgeous." Derek groaned kissing up Stiles' neck to his lips.

"Maybe we should get out of the bath before we drown." Stiles smiled weakly.

Derek nodded, getting out first to grab a towel for his Sub. He dried Stiles down first.

"Want to wait for me on the bed." He smirked, purring as Stiles nodded.

Derek quickly dried himself off and fixed his hair in the mirror. He hung both his and Stiles' towels on the rack and walked to the bedroom.

'Tonight's the night' he grinned.

He walked into the room to finally commence the bonding, to find his Sub sound asleep.

Derek sighed.

"So close." He whispered to himself, before turning off the light and climbing into bed.

Derek woke up the next morning, without Stiles beside him. A quick panic ran through his body before he focused his hearing.

He heard Stiles talking Isaac. They were talking about what their lives were like before they got taken-in by the two remaining Hale's.

He could hear the rustle of a news paper, and could feel the anger coming off of Peter, indicating he was listening to them.

Derek sighed and got out of bed. He walked into the lounge room. Peter was sitting on the chair in the corner reading a news paper (as Derek already knew) and Isaac and Stiles were on the big lounge, Isaac was laying down with one hand behind his head the other playing with Stiles' hair, while Stiles laid with both hands under his chin, as he laid on Isaac's chest, both of their feet were tangled together.

Derek leant against the doorframe with a smile on his face. They looked cute. Like an actual couple.

It was great that Stiles finally trusted somebody.

"Morning Derek." Stiles smiled from Isaac's chest.

"Morning boys. Uncle. How are you feeling today, babe?" He asked walking over to kneel in front of the lounge.

Stiles shrugged.

"I feel better, thank you."

Derek nodded.

"Have you all eaten?" He asked the boys.

They both nodded.

"Yes, Derek." They both said in unison.

"The cook placed your breakfast in the fridge, said you just have to reheat it." Isaac said.

"Derek, I have to go away in business trip for a week and a bit, do you mind watching Isaac then?" Peter asked.

Derek nodded.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Thank you, I leave tomorrow morning."

"What is your business trip, Sir?" Isaac asked.

Peter shook his head.

"Nothing for you to worry about. Just come over here." He smiled.

Isaac got up and jumped in peter's lap, giving him a kiss.

"I'm going to miss you, Sir." Isaac frowned.

"Oh please, you won't even know I'm gone, you'll be too busy with Stiles." Peter laughed, ruffling Isaac's hair.


	9. Chapter 9

Isaac laid on the lounge room floor moping. He missed Peter.

"Did Peter tell you where he's going?" Isaac mumbled sadly.

Derek shook his head.  
"No he didn't. He'll be back next week. Don't worry about it."

Stiles was reading his study book, soaking in most of the information.

'How you should ALWAYS act around your Dom'

'No matter what you want, pleasing your Dom ALWAYS comes first'

Stiles' stomach turned with discomfort as he read everything. This book goes against everything Derek wanted him to do and be like.

"You okay, babe?" Derek asked frowning.

Stiles nodded his head. He crawled from where he sat in the middle of the floor to sit at Derek's feet. He took off his shirt, the book required being naked, but Stiles didn't feel comfortable being naked around 2 people at the same time.

"Why'd you take your shirt off? Put it back on, it's cold." Derek looked at him confused.

Stiles cringed at the headache he was getting. He was just so conflicted between what was wrong and what was right.

Stiles shook his head. "I c-can't sir." He whispered.

"Why not?" Derek frowned.

"The book said as a good Sub would do, would be to sit at their Dom's feet, naked, not to speak unless directly ordered to." He said, trying to quote the book.

"Don't follow everything that is written in the book. You know our rules." Derek sighed.  
"Now, put your shirt back on." he ordered, slightly annoyed.

Stiles stayed where he sat. He started to panic. Why was being a Sub so hard?

"Stiles I won't tell you again." Derek sighed, getting frustrated, his eyes started to turn red.

When Stiles didn't budge, Derek slammed his book onto the coffee table and stood up. He grabbed Stiles by the arm and threw him onto their bed.

"Now stay here!" He growled. He exited the room to run into Isaac.

"You're not going in there. He's in trouble." He hissed, eyes still a vibrant red.

Isaac whimpered and stood back. He hadn't seen Derek this angry in nearly a year and a half when he found out one of the housemaids were stealing their stuff.

Isaac sat down, talking to a sobbing Stiles through the door.  
"It's alright." He urged the human.

Stiles shook his head, even tho Isaac couldn't see.  
"It's not. I just want to go home." He sobbed harder.

"This is your home now, Stiles. You have to follow Derek's rules, not the book's. You know Dom's have different rules." Isaac sighed, slumping himself against the door.

Derek walked back to the lounge room and sighed, pulling out his phone as it rang.

"What?" Derek snapped into the speaker.

"Well, hello to you too, nephew." Peters voice laughed on the other end of the phone.

"I was ringing up to see how my little Isaac is going. How is he?" Peter asked.

"He's fine, just keeps asking what your business is." Derek sighed.

"I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone." Peter whispered.

Derek rolled his eyes.  
"Of corse I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Okay, good because it's all of our lives in danger." Peter said.

Derek froze.  
"Why? What is it you're doing?"

"I'm bringing down the Sub incorporation."

"What?" Derek breathed out shocked.

Peter sighed.  
"Derek, we're going to set all the Subs free." 


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about how my updates are getting further apart. I've just been so exhausted lately. Blah! And I apologise for all the mistakes I make, I write and update from my phone, so autocorrect screws up what I write.**

Later that night Derek went to check on Stiles, to apologise for being a jerk. He walked into the hallway and saw Isaac lying on his belly talking to Stiles who now had the door opened.

Isaac hadn't entered the room and Stiles hadn't left the bedroom. It still counts, right?

Derek smiled at their plan and turned around before hearing Isaac's voice.

"I know you've already told me some of it, but, what else was it like at the home you were at?"

Stiles shrugged.

"It was a home, I guess. It was also a school. They taught us how we should treat and please our Dom's. We had to... 'Practise' with each other. The doctors inspected us while we did it. You got used to it. Sometimes they even made us do it in threes for those people who own 2 Subs. And if we refused or did it wrong, we got punished." Stiles mumbled with a sigh.

Isaac frowned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back memories."

"It's fine. What was it like for you?" Stiles asked with a yawn.

"It-well, we all had jobs to do, like cleaning, cooking, gardening, that sort of thing. Some of us were even... Umm... Erotic Entertainers? Once a month they would assess us on what we learnt within the month. And if it wasn't up to their standards, they locked us up in the 'restraint room' where we weren't around food or water for 3 days." He said with a shrug, glad his past was behind him.

"I'm sorry." Stiles sighed, wiping at his eyes.

"Don't be. I'm just really happy to be here with Peter and Derek. And now you of course. I finally have someone who understands what it's like to be a Sub." Isaac smiled. Stretching his hand into the room to hold Stiles' hand.

"I'm glad I met you, Stiles."

Stiles smiled, holding tight onto the other Sub's hand.

Derek smiled at the bond the two Subs ha to each other. He took a few loud steps towards the room making Isaac jump in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry, Derek." Isaac stuttered.

"That's alright, you didn't disobey my order." Derek smiled.

Isaac smiled back and then smiled at stiles who was looking to Derek.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Stiles mumbled with a bow.

Derek shook his head.

"Don't be, just I expect you to do something when I tell you to do it, whether the book tells you to do it or not, okay?"

Stiles nodded with a forced smile.

"Yes, Sir."

Derek kissed him on the forehead as an apology and started to walk out of he room, stopping at the door.

"Dinner is ready, so come eat before it gets cold."

Stiles frowned and looked to Isaac.

"Do you think he heard all that?" He asked.

Isaac nodded.

"I know he did."

At bed time, after Derek locked all the doors, turned off all the lights, he walked into the bedroom with a yawn.

He saw Isaac lying next to Stiles on the large bed.

"You sleeping with us, Isaac?" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow, walking to the bed.

Isaac nodded.

"If that's okay, sir?" He asked.

"If course it is, just get some rest you two." He said kissing both Subs goodnight.

"Goodnight, Sir." Stiles said with a yawn.

"Goodnight Isaac."

"Goodnight." Derek and Isaac said together.


	11. Not an update

Sorry about not updating. Im 20 weeks pregnant and have had a lot of doctors appointments because of my son who was born at 26 weeks. So that, plus, I have baby brain and can't think of any ideas atm. But I'll work on it! So bare with me guys!


End file.
